Life's a Rollercoaster
by GoldenViolet
Summary: When Kaitin moved to Amoris, she never expected her life to be turned upside down. She'd quickly fallen for two guys, the president and the rebel, but she couldn't let it show. What'll happen as her relationships progress?
1. Prologue

**_Author_**: I don't own any of the characters in the story except the main one, Kaitin Williams (I made it up...). All other characters belong to Beemoov and My Candy Love.

Just for the readers' information, I am a terrible story writer. I'm better at just imagining the scenarios that would take place in the story than I am at writing them down. I could be thinking of/acting out a great story, I just can't put it to paper. I apologize right now for my terrible story-writing skills,and feel free to PM me with any advice or comments! Don't forget to review!

If you have an idea for a title, because I'm also terrible with titles, don't hesitate to PM me!

**KW**: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

* * *

Prologue: My Story

My name is Kaitin Williams, strange name, huh. Most people just call me Kate, Kat, or Kay, and a lot of people I knew called me Kaidin because my parents misspelled my name on my enrollment forms in kindergarten. I have strawberry-blonde, almost red hair and hazel eyes. In school I'm your typical "good-girl." I've been a straight A student since preschool, I've never missed or have ever been late for a day of school, I've always followed the rules, you get the gist and I love to learn, even if that requires interrogating people and saying things I might never actually say. My best friend is "Anonymous" on a website now, pathetic huh. They're the only person I feel safe talking to since the move. I hadn't seen my parents since 7th grade until last year, and when I did finally see them they had some "wonderful" news for me. They had decided, without asking me, that (because they were never there for me anyway) it would be okay to send me to some weird town where my aunt lives to live by myself in an apartment and go to a new high school. When they told me this I all but exploded with anger. I didn't want to leave my friends, my town, my boyfriend, never to be seen again, but I had no choice in the matter and I knew it. I avoided the move for almost a month, but I knew it would happen anyway. After nearly a month of avoidance, I was forced into my new apartment in an unfamiliar town surrounded by boxes of my things and getting ready for my first day at Sweet Amoris High. At least my aunt does live nearby, even though she is weird. She's the last part of my old life that I still have. And I still have my computer.

**KW:** Tomorrow's my first day. Wish me luck.

_**Anonymous:**_ Good Luck...


	2. Chapter 1: My First Day

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this! If you have any advice/comments, leave it in a review or PM me if you want! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: My First Day

I was going to be late for my first day of school, I was sure of it. I had overslept this morning and had almost forgotten the last page of my enrollment papers on the table in my apartment. My parents wouldn't buy me a car or even a bike because they thought they were "too dangerous", so I was running to school, fumbling through the papers I held for one last looking-over. I almost dropped the backpack I'd slung over my shoulder as I ran up the steps of Sweet Amoris High School just as the bell rang. I nearly ran into the principal in the hallway. She stopped me and realized I was the new student.

"In a hurry? Oh! Hello," she began as I frantically fumbled through my papers. I didn't reply but with a slight smile when I glanced up. "Well, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School miss Kaitin! I'm sure you'll get used to this new school very quickly! Hm, why don't you go to the Student Council room with those papers and see our Student Body President, Nathaniel."

"Uh, alright," I said as I finished checking all of my papers. "Thank You!"

"You're very welcome miss!" she replied cheerily as I walked across the hall to the Student Council room.

As I came through the door I saw a blonde boy shuffling through papers who I assumed to be Nathaniel, but how could I be sure.

"Umm, he-hello. I'm, uhh, looking for the student body president…" I said, unconfident-sounding, which was pretty normal for me.

He looked up from his papers, almost as though he hadn't noticed me, and responded, "Oh, hi, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. The principal told me to come and see you about my enrollment forms."

"Oh, you're the new student," he said as he stood up and came over to me, "Sure, I'll take a look." Then he took my papers to turn around to shuffle through them. "You still need a student ID and 25$ for the enrollment fee…"

_Is that it? Great! This is going to be easy._ I thought.

"And..."

_And?_

"You seem to be missing the most important form, the one with your parent's signature," he finished.

"What?" I couldn't be missing anything, I checked! "Really? A-are you sure? I checked it all myself!" I replied, almost cutting him off.

"It's okay!" he began, trying to calm me down. "Just in case, I'll check to make sure your form didn't accidentally get put in another file. You just need to take care of your photo and enrollment fee. At least we have a new student here who's serious!" he said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll, uh, go do that," I responded as I walked out the door. He smiled as I left and went back to shuffling through his papers.

As I walked down the hallway I was confronted by a group of three girls, the blonde was obviously the leader. "So you're the new girl!" the blonde said.

"Yeah, he-" She cut me off before I could finish, "Between you and that other new guy, I guess we can't say we've been lucky, can we girls?" The three laughed in unison as they pushed me out of the way to continue down the hall.

_Other new guy?_

"Who are _they_? I hope I can avoid _them_…" I said to myself, entering the courtyard, running into a not-so-friendly-looking red headed guy standing by a tree.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at me.

"Oops, sorry," I said.

"Oh, you're the new girl… Just what we need." He leaned up against the tree again and had his arms crossed.

"Are you always this nice?" I retorted.

"Especially to new people, I'm Castiel. Who are you?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Kaitin," I mumbled, "I'll be back, gotta finish my paperwork."

"Yeah? Good luck with our idiot president then."

"You got a problem with him?" I questioned.

"I've never seen anyone so uptight in my life," he replied.

"I have to agree with you there." I lied.

"Well, you better go finish that paperwork or else they're never gonna stop bugging you about it!" He had his smirk on his face again.

"Okay, see ya," I finished. Now I was looking for Nathaniel again to see if he ever found that missing form.

I went back to the Student Council room just to find Nathaniel still shuffling through papers.

"How's your file coming along?" he said, not even looking up. "I haven't had a chance to look for your enrollment form yet, can you come back later just in case?"

"Sure; uh, do you always talk about paperwork? Are you that uptight?" I replied.

"Administrative work isn't exactly fun, but I could try to lighten up every once in a while…" He looked up, smiling.

"I'm sure you can be fun if you want to."

"You're right; I'll make an effort next time!" he said smiling. He went back to his papers and I left, again.

Later I met a classmate named Iris who told me more about the girls I'd run into in the hall, the blonde, Amber, turned out to be Nathaniel's sister. And I had almost finished up my paperwork. Just as I was going back to Nathaniel I ran into a kid from my old school, who else but stalkerish Ken.

"Ken! Wha-what are you doing here?" I screamed.

"I heard you had moved and I asked to be transferred to the same school, isn't that great!" he said gleefully.

I wanted so much to grab him by the neck, choke him, and scream at him, but I knew I couldn't. At least, not on school grounds…

"Yeah, that's great Ken, but I, uhh, still have stuff to do." _Maybe that'll get rid of him…_

"Okay, if you need help just ask!"

I walked, almost ran, away. The only thing Ken was good for was giving me an extra $15 when I asked for money for my enrollment fee, which I had already covered. I still needed that last enrollment form.

"Did you ever find my form?" I said to Nathaniel as I walked into the Student Council room again.

"I'm sorry," he began, "but your registration can't be completed."

"What? Why? What'd I do wrong?" I said, my heart racing.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Pretty good joke, huh?" he responded, laughing.

"No! You really had me worried!"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll try harder next time."

"You never told me if you ever found my form or not…" I said persistently.

"Oh, yeah. I found it mixed in with some other papers. Sorry if I caused you any trouble, really."

"That's okay. Thank you so much!" _Now I can finish my registration._

I ran into the principal in the hall again and she needed me to paperclip all of my papers together before she'd take them. Luckily, another student had left a paperclip on their desk in the classroom, so I didn't have to look for long.

"Here's my papers," I told her.

"Thank you, young lady! I hope you enjoy your time at Sweet Amoris High!" she said as she left.

_Finally, that's all done…_

"Kaitin!" I heard someone yell from behind me. It was Nathaniel. "Kaitin, I was wondering if, even though I couldn't show you around earlier, if I could at least show you the library?"

"Uh, sure," I replied.

As we walked he told me how the library was only available for students researching for projects, but because he was the Student Body President, he could come and go whenever he wanted. Personally, I didn't know there was a library here, nor did I care. He seems to like this place a lot.

"So this is the library, huh?" I said when we came into the room.

"Yeah. This might be one of my favorite places in the school, I don't know why…" He fumbled with a book as he spoke.

He walked me around the different aisles of the library and we talked, quietly of course.

Nathaniel couldn't stay long after showing me the library because he had to go talk with the principal. I said goodbye in the hall and headed toward the door. Nathaniel hadn't been gone for long when Castiel came up from somewhere behind me.

"Hey, Kade, I want to show you something really cool," he began.

_Great, when I introduced myself he heard Kaidin. That's just great. Wait, what? _I thought.

"That is, if you're not afraid of heights," he finished.

_Huh?_ "I'm not afraid of heights!" I replied quickly.

I followed him as we walked across the school and to the teacher's lounge. He'd stolen the key. What more could you expect from the school's rebel? From there we went up to the roof and he showed me the view.

"Isn't it great?" he said, leaning on the railing.

"Yeah," I replied, holding on to the railing so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't afraid of heights," he said snidely.

"I'm not afraid of the height as much as the sudden stop at the bottom if I were to fall," I replied.

He just laughed at me. I was also scared that someone might catch us on the roof. I knew we weren't supposed to be up there, and I'm not one to be breaking the rules.

"What was that?" he said as we heard what sounded like a door shut below us. We both looked down to see the principal and Nathaniel walk out of the building.

_Oh no… We're done-for if the principal sees us! _I thought. I tried to step away from the railing, but somehow I couldn't move.

Just as I'd thought that, Nathaniel looked up to see Castiel and I staring down on him from the roof. He obviously had a problem with Castiel, but didn't look at him. He just looked at me disapprovingly.

"What are you looking at, Nathaniel?" I heard the principal say.

_This is it… We're in soo much trouble! We've been caught! _

"It's nothing," he said pausing, "Just a couple of, uhh, birds on the roof… They're gone now…"

"Oh, alright then," the principal replied. They continued to walk away.

"What just happened there?" I heard Castiel say, shocked, "Nathaniel's not one to hide someone breaking the rules, especially if I'm involved. I'm sure he wants me expelled."

"I don't know…" I replied shakily, "That was really weird. L-lets go before anyone else sees us…."

Castiel agreed, so we left. He walked me home.

I slunk down at my desk after Castiel had left and opened up my computer.

**KW**: Hey Anon. I had a terrible first day. I was almost caught by the principal!

_**Anonymous**_: Hey K. That must have stunk. What happened?

**KW**: Ugh… Everything happened.

What was I going to tell Nathaniel at school the next day? How would I, how could I explain that?


	3. Chapter 2: Here we go

Chapter 2: Here we go…

The next day I tried to avoid Nathaniel as much as I could. I didn't know what he'd say about what happened yesterday. I tried talking with Castiel again, but he didn't want to talk. Why is this so hard?

I got halfway through the day without talking to anyone except Iris, who'd quickly become my best friend, when the principal came up to me and asked me what club I wanted to participate in.

_A club? Great…_ I thought. I'm no "social butterfly", so joining a club was probably the last thing on my TO DO list…

"Hello again young lady! To help you settle in here," she said, "Why don't you participate in one of our school clubs! Would you rather help out in the basketball or gardening club?"

"Ummm… Of those two, I think I'd rather be in the basketball club. Plants and I don't, uh, get along that well…" I said to her quietly.

"Okay! Why don't you go to your club now to see if they need any help?"

"But I don't know where it is and…" She was already gone.

Who could show me where it was? I had no clue. That's when Ken came running up to me.

"Kaitin! What club are you in? I chose the gardening club!" he asked.

"I don't agree with plants. I chose basketball," I said. _At least we're not in the same club…_

"Oh. I wonder if I can change clubs…" he replied.

"NO!" I paused. "Uhh, gardening suits you."

"It still would have been great to be in the same club as you…"

_Whatever… _"Bye Ken!" I said hastily just to get away from him. _I still need to find someone to show me where the basketball club is…_

Iris couldn't show me where it was because she had to get to the music club, which I would have preferred over all the rest. I was still trying to avoid Nathaniel, and I did NOT want to talk to Ken. My only other choice was to get Castiel to show me.

"Hey, Castiel," I said.

"Hey, Kade. What do you want?" he replied.

"Could you show me where the basketball club is? I-" he'd cut me off.

"Why do you need to find the basketball club?" he questioned.

"The principal pretty much forced me into a club. I didn't want to be in the gardening club for some reasons, and my only other choice was the basketball club…"

"You probably could have said no," he said jokingly.

"Yeah… Well, can you show me where it is or not?" I said, obviously irritated.

"Fine, I have something to do first. Come back later."

"Alright…"

When I came back after class, he took me over to the gym. He said the rest of the club complained about some missing basketballs, so I went and found those. It wasn't like I had much anything else to do anyway. I was still thinking about what happened yesterday, though. At least I hadn't run into Nathaniel, yet... But, I did run into Amber. She was oddly alone when she stopped me in the hall.

"What, Amber?" I said.

"Listen," she began, "All my brother knows here is paperwork."

"Yeah, and?" I blurted out.

"Shut up!" She slapped my arm. "He doesn't really talk to anyone at school except me, so he doesn't really have many friends. If he does talk about someone at home, he talks about them like they're just paperwork. Yesterday, he talked about you differently. I don't know why, just yet, but if something happens and you're "just paperwork" again…" She trailed off.

"I get it…" I was scared now. I didn't think Amber would or could actually hurt me, but I did know she had the power to get me in a lot of trouble.

She looked at me and left to regroup with Li and Charlotte.

_What did she mean by that?_ I thought.

I thought I was doing good, I hadn't run into Nathaniel. I'd run into just about everyone else in school (what can I say, I'm clumsy!), but not Nathaniel. It wasn't until the day was almost over that HE finally found ME.

"I've been looking for you all day, Kaitin! Were you avoiding me or something?" he said.

"Uhh…" I couldn't just tell him… "I- I'm sorry, I just…"

"Is this about yesterday?" he finally came out and said.

"I just didn't know what you would say… I- I'm really sorry," I said.

"I never expected something like that from you," he began coldly. It'd obviously hurt him somehow… "But it's okay, I'll forget about it, if-" He was planning something. "You know I don't get along with Castiel, well, he skipped class again and he needs to sign this absentee note. Could you do it for me?"

"Uh, sure. First, can you tell me why you didn't point Castiel and I out yesterday. I- I just didn't think you'd-"

"I, have my reasons..." he said blushing.

I nodded. "Uh, wait, aren't his parents supposed to sign this?" I asked.

"Yeah, normally. He's independent of his parents, so he's the one who has to sign it."

"Oh…"

"Thanks for doing this for me, he's more likely to sign it for you anyway," he finished.

"No problem!" I said. "I'll be right back." I didn't know it'd be that easy to talk to Nathaniel about yesterday, now all I had to do was get Castiel to sign this note and he wouldn't even care anymore.

"Castiel, did you cut class again?" I said jokingly.

"Maybe I did, so what?" he replied, smiling. He seemed softer than normal today. Was it just me?

"Well, Nathaniel needs you to sign this absentee note." As soon as he heard Nathaniel's name he hardened back up.

"I'm not signing that."

"You have to," I persisted.

"No! Take it back to Nathaniel; I'm not signing it. If he was a man he'd ask me himself." He was mad now, really mad. I backed off and went back to the Student Council Room.

"He wouldn't sign it, and he said that if you were a man you should be asking him yourself…" I told Nathaniel timidly.

"Castiel's just stubborn," he said, "Tell him that a man accepts his responsibilities, and that means signing it."

"I didn't think of that, I'll try again!" I said. I was determined now to get him to sign it.

I entered the courtyard and walked over to where Castiel was standing. He was listening to his mp3 player and didn't notice me. I yanked the earphones from his ears and he growled at me. I have to admit, now I was scared.

"Castiel-"

"What now?" he yelled.

"He's persisting you know…" I said.

"Well I'm not signing it!"

"Oh, come on! What's the big deal with signing it? Sign it now and I'll leave you alone."

"It's not just-" he paused. "Ugh, fine!" He pulled the note out of my hand, scribbled his name on it, and shoved it back in my face. "Here's your stupid note."

"Now was that so hard?" He just growled at me. I'd obviously made him mad, but I felt accomplished.

I took the note back to Nathaniel. He said thanks and I left. On my way out I heard something down the hall… It sounded like, arguing…

I looked down the hall just to see Castiel and Nathaniel fighting.

"This could get ugly…" I said to myself. I knew I had to stop it, but I couldn't just run into the middle of a fight!

Before I knew it I was running into the middle of a fight, my heart pounding. Who was I standing up for, I didn't know, but I did know I was running down the hall toward Nathaniel and Castiel. I could hear them arguing as I ran, but I couldn't make out what they were saying… I didn't know why exactly they were fighting, nor did I care, I just wanted it to stop!

I ran in between the two and pushed them apart with all my might, almost getting punched by Castiel in the process. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I screamed.

"Move!" Castiel yelled, pushing me away, involuntarily knocking me to the ground. I couldn't help but make a pathetic whimper as I hit the ground. "This is none of your business! Back off before you do get hurt!" The twinge of concern in his voice startled me.

Nathaniel just stood there, speechless. His nose was bleeding, so he wiped the blood away. I think he was just amazed I'd take a risk like that.

I persisted against Castiel. I couldn't have those two fighting, I didn't care how much they hated each other. Castiel finally backed off and left, realizing I wouldn't back down. I stayed on the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened. Nathaniel waited for him to get out the doors before helping me to my feet.

"Thanks…" he said, out of breath.

"No- no problem…" I replied wheezing, my heart still racing.

"You do realize you could have gotten really hurt doing that…" he said concerned.

"I know, I know… But I had to do it."

We sat and talked for a while afterwards, and then we parted ways. As soon as I got to my apartment, I plopped down in my desk chair and opened the chat room.

_**Anonymous**_: So K, how was today? Any better?

**KW**: Not really. Got involved with a fight. Didn't turn out so well.

_**Anonymous**_: You? In a fight? You have to tell me more!

**KW**: Alright…

I was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Why did I run in there like that, why couldn't I control myself, why do I feel this way? I sat on my bed just thinking as I gently drifted off to sleep.


End file.
